Scott Redfern
by Akasha11
Summary: The story of Scott Redfern, the ruthless born vampire, and his soulmate Jewel......Scott Redfern is the name of a boy at school. His last name is so wicked!
1. Part 1

Scott stood up slowly and carefully as if he was being watched by someone but he knew he was not, he could sense no humans near him and the young man he had been feeding from was dead and wouldn't rise again. His skin, which had had a warm glow to it when Scott had first lured him into the ally, was now white, drained of colour and of blood. It had been an extremely interesting kill for Scott for the young man had recently been injected with the drug humans called Heroine and Scott had been able to taste it in his blood. The blood had been hotter then usual human blood was and it had an edge to it like he had never tasted. A shiver passed through his body and up his spine. Maybe the drugs in the blood were affecting his vampire body. He licked his lips to remove any traces of the hot blood from his face. He was frighteningly scary for mortals to look at anyway and the last thing he wanted was for some vermin human to shout "Vampire!"  
  
He started to move out of the ally, the blood warming his body. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and he knew they would be pink and soft, just as they always were after the kill. The blood on humans was the best blood available. No animal blood could do what human blood did to a vampire or to a werewolf. Human blood was his one and only pleasure and it was what he lived for. He was obsessed with it in a way. It was everything to him and so much more. Anyway who cared if he killed the human vermin?  
  
He certainly didn't. Sure you got a few night world creatures moaning that humans should be loved and cared for and not used for food, like the damned day breakers, but he, he did what he liked how he liked and when he liked. If he wanted to kill who was to stop him? He wasn't scared of the vampire elders and they couldn't do anything to him for feeding. He wouldn't get caught. He would never get caught. Humans were too stupid to figure out what was out there in the world killing off their friends and family and leaving their bodies drained or mauled. The excuses that the humans came up with for such things today was pathetic.  
  
He was stronger then the entire worthless human race. He was a Redfern, a direct descendent of Hunter Redfern one of the strongest vampires in existence. Scott was proud to be a Redfern but disgusted to be related to his cousin Ash Redfern who had fallen in love with some human and ran off to join circle daybreak and all because of the stupid Soul mate thing. The soulmate theory was ridiculous. Since when had nightworld creatures and human vermin been connected? He had embarrassed the family and if Scott ever found him he would make him pay for brining shame on the family.  
  
The sun had just started to rise making the sky a dark blue world with starts glittering down on the earth. He slipped out of the ally and walked out onto the street which was empty so early on a Saturday morning and no cars passed him. The only human he met while making his way home was a homeless male tramp sleeping in a filthy bundle of rags outside a shop door. He was snoring loudly and Scott looked at him disgusted. He would never feed off vermin like that, the lowest of the low. He wanted clean necks.  
  
He carried on walking the early morning December wind rustling his hair. New Orleans really was beautiful like this. No human could ever appreciate its full beauty but he had seen it as soon as he had moved to it with his parents a month ago. The beauty lay in the old French café's which still existed to that day and wonderful theatres that had remain standing with French like beauty all over New Orleans. He didn't really know anyone yet but there was one girl a little blond ditz by the name of Catharine who had lived in New Orleans all her life and had the French accent to prove it. That accent amazed him. It was a mixture of French and American which sounded like a beautiful purr when she spoke to him, leading him on with her pretty olive skinned face and large brown eyes with the long eyelashes and perfectly shaped eyebrows. Of course though he thought her nothing more then a meal waiting to happen.  
  
He reached the block of apartments and walked the stairs to the top floor, the apartment his father had rented for his mother who had always loved a rooftop garden. She had insisted on a fountain up there and statues of cherubs and angels made or marble and pearly white stone that had to be kept immaculately clean at all times. Many wondrous plants had been planted up there winter plants that were covered with frost but still looked beautiful. His mother and father were still sleeping when he put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. He could sense them to doors away dreaming like humans, of things that meant no great importance. The only thing he dreamed about was the taste of the blood fresh from the human.  
  
He opened the door to his own room and lay down on the bed sinking into its softness and warmth. He was more sensitive and aware of things around him when he had human blood flowing through his body. Or maybe it was something to do with the drugs he had absorbed from the mans blood. He didn't know and he didn't care al he knew was that he felt better then ever before.  
  
************  
  
The early morning wind bit into Jewel's cheeks and sent horrid shivers down her spine. Her lovely bright white coat lined with fake white fur seemed to do nothing to keep the bitter December cold from her body. The coldness was worse then it had been the year before, her first year living in New Orleans. Originally coming from England she was used to cold like this but the hot New Orleans summer had made her forget the coldness that would be coming. Winter was an unforgiving season killing most of the plant life it touches and making people feel downhearted and even killing people off. As she walked the streets to her best friend Catharine's apartment she saw them now outside shop doors or rooting through bins for food because they were so starving. The homeless who had nothing.  
  
She passed them trying to stop herself starring at them and then crossed the street. The sun wasn't up properly yet and hardly anyone was on the streets though a few cars passed her. This was how she liked New Orleans. Quiet and calm. Then she heard police car sirens disturb the silence. She looked around and saw 2 of them zooming past lights flashing. They stopped near the entrance to an ally. She crossed the street again dodging a bike and looked at the scene before her. She couldn't see down the ally for people were in the way and it was dark down the ally. An ambulance was parked with the police cars she walked up to the crowed that surrounded the ally. They all had gaunt sad looking faces that showed something bad had taken place down the ally.  
  
"He was a drug addict," Said a plump woman with curly dark hair" That's all I knew about him."  
  
"I think his name was Steve," mumbled a tall thin guy in French. The man next to him nodded.  
  
"Excuse moi" Came a deep male voice" Pleaze could you all muv back"  
  
She saw a police officer and he was pushing his hands forwards forcing people back. People looked a little angry with this and one woman stood out from the others. She was petite with a heart shaped face and long silky silvery hair and creamy skin. She didn't look much older then Jewel herself. Her face was tear stained and her soft blue eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"Pleaze madam" Said the officer looking distressed" Pleaze muv back"  
  
"He'z my brother" She wailed more tears running down her creamy cheeks" Steve!"  
  
Jewel turned away. She couldn't stand it anymore her heart was breaking. It was obvious what had happened. Somebody was dead, Steve, he was a drug addict and he had died. She didn't see the point of doing drugs all it did was caused trouble and heartache. She crossed the street again leaving the heartbreaking scene behind her and walked quickly to the block of apartments a few streets away were Catharine lived with her old grandmother. She ran up to the apartment under the top and knocked on the door loudly. Catharine was still likely to be in bed and her grandmother was a little deaf.  
  
The old woman opened the door dressed in a flowery nightgown and with a dressing gown wrapped around her. Pastille blue slippers were on her feet. Catharine's grandmother had always amazed Jewel. She was on her way to 80 and yet she was as fit and healthy as a 50 year old apart from being a little deaf. Her crinkled old face lit up in a smile when she recognized it was Jewel and she held the door open for her to come it.  
  
"Hi Gran" Said Jewel and she walked in. The old woman always insisted on Jewel calling her Gran.  
  
"Catharine iz still in bed" Said the old woman in her French accent. Jewel smiled politely as the old woman knocked on Catharine's bedroom door. A snore issued from the room and Jewel had to stifle a laugh. The old woman didn't notice.  
  
"Catharine Jewel iz 'ere" Shouted the old woman. There was the creaking of the mattress springs as Catharine moved in her bed.  
  
"I am up Gran" came the drowsy voice of Jewels best friend behind the wooden door." Send 'er in"  
  
The old woman moved out of the way and Jewel opened the door slowly without a creak. Catharine was sat up in bed her hair all messed up from her sleep and her eyes drooping as if she was still half asleep. Golden sunlight shone through the closed curtains but the room was still dim and a little cold. Jewel sat on the end of the bed and looked at her best friend. Catharine was a tease. That was how the guys at school described her. She was tall and thin like a fashion model with olive skin. Her eyes were large and drown and people were often drawn to them as if they were magnets and the people were pieces of metal. Her eyelashes were long and dark and she had no need for massacre or any makeup for she had natural beauty. Her hair was shoulder length and blonde.  
  
"How was the party last night?" Asked Jewel.  
  
"It waz fantastic" Said Catharine" Don't forget my partiee iz tonight"  
  
"Are you sure your ready for another one so soon?" Asked Jewel giving the pretty girl a smile. Catharine rubbed her eyes, yawned and then stretched out. She pulled back the covers and Jewel saw she was dressed in a long purple nightdress that reached past her knees.  
  
"You know me" Said Catharine with a sleepy smile" I live for ze partiee life"  
  
"So who is coming to your party?"  
  
"Ah ze usual people" mumbled Catharine" Amber, ze Leonard twinz, Annabelle and 'er brother Nick, Rita, Daniel, Adam, Helena, Lee and of course Scott"  
  
"Err who?" Asked Jewel. There was no Scott's at their school that she had ever heard of and she had been there for over a year.  
  
"Ze boy oo lives above uz" Said Catherine pointing up above her" Muved in last month. 'E iz very cute et 'e iz single"  
  
"Cath" She said warningly to her friend.  
  
"What?" Said Catharine shrugging" I just think it iz time you got with a boy"  
  
"I will do that in my own time" Said Jewel.  
  
Jewel hadn't had a boyfriend for years. She seemed to avoid boys because they scared her and the boy she had once fancied had rejected her in front of all her friend sin England. She didn't know if she was ready to date, especially American boys for they were so much different to English boys.  
  
She waited outside Catharine's door while the girl got changed and she thought of England. She did miss it but it was nothing like New Orleans, which had old French beauty. She wouldn't leave New Orleans for all the money in the world.  
  
She and Catharine spent the day getting ready for the party. Gran was staying at a friend's house out in the country for a few days and she had given Catharine permission for a party as long as she cleaned up the mess and made sure nothing was broken. Jewel had brought along lots of her new dance CD's and Catharine had bought lots of food like sausage rolls and crisps. Lee dropped by later with the bear and coke. Catharine hadn't told her Gran about the booze.  
  
"Some older people might turn up" She explained when Jewel had asked why they needed so many alcoholic drinks.  
  
At 4 o clock Jewel went home to get changed and ready for the party. It was dark outside and icy cold. Wind made her shiver in her coat and she walked fast wanting to get inside to the warmth of her apartment. She passed the ally in which the heartbreaking scene had happened and saw it was cut off with police tape clearly telling everyone it was the scene of a great crime.  
  
She walked inside the apartment were she lived with her mother and older brother Michael. Michael was an 18-year-old guitar playing in his last year at school. His long brown curly hair was funny to her and he was strange himself spending hours in his room by himself and not talking to anyone but anyway he was a good brother. He was sat now in his favourite chair watching some old movie on TV every now and then dipping his hand into a bowl and pulling out popcorn to shove it in his mouth.  
  
"Where is mum?" She asked as she pulled off her coat and gloves and through then over the back of the sofa.  
  
"Out with Ricky" He said not taking his eyes off the TV. Ricky was a friend of their mums from work and he had helped their mum a lot after the death of their father 2 years ago. She thought that she had Ricky would be good together and she knew her dad would have wanted her mum to be happy. She went into her room without another word to her brother who still had his eyes glued to the TV. She quickly changed into black jeans and a black top and tied her hair back with a black srunchy. She didn't put any makeup on for she never used it. She thought it made her look stupid. She pulled on her boots and then grabbed a black denim jacket because it would be cold outside but hot were the party was. Catherine's parties were always hot.  
  
She told her brother were she would be but he didn't say a word so she walked out of the apartment and took the lift down to the bottom floor and out onto the street. The streets were deserted which made Jewel feel a little afraid for she liked to be around people. She crossed the street and half ran half walked to Catharine's apartment, avoiding the ally were the man had died. Lee opened the door with a cool smile. He was tall with shinning blond hair that was a little long but looked good on him. His eyes were a warm brown and he was a friendly person. He was captain of all the trams at school and was very strong but he always got A's and his favourite subject was poetry. Jewel thought he was cute and liked him a lot but only as a friend.  
  
"'Ello" He said, he had an accent a lot like Catharine's. He and Catherine had grown up together.  
  
"Hi" She said giving a smile.  
  
"Ze partie 'as just got going" he said and he closed the door behind her" Ow are you?"  
  
"I'm fine just cold" She said," Where's Catherine?"  
  
"She iz over there" he said pointing to a small group near the window. She and Lee walked together to the group of girls and boys. Catherine was chatting to Helena a pretty girl with Dark brown hair and blue eyes and pale skin.  
  
"Oh Jewel there you are" Said Catherine." Jewel this iz Scott Redfern"  
  
Jewel looked round to see a boy behind her that she hadn't noticed before. She was surprised she hadn't noticed him because he was the most unusual boy she had ever seen. His skin was near white and shone bright with a healthy glow. His high cheekbones and soft sensual looking lips made him look like a male model. His hair was as black as coal but his eyes, his eyes were something different. One second they looked ice blue the new violet. They seemed to change colour in different lights. The boy didn't smile or show any expression on his face. He was tall and strong looking and for some reason he made Jewel think of some powerful wolf. She didn't know why.  
  
"Scott thiz iz Jewel" Purred Catherine" She iz inglish like you"  
  
"Hi" Said Jewel quietly. The boy didn't say anything and Jewel thought that was rather rude. He should at least have nodded his head or acknowledged her in some way.  
  
"Well I will just leave you two" Said Catherine and she moved away to a nother group of people. Jewel knew what she was up to by leaving her with this boy, she was going to try and get them together. Jewel looked at the boy who was looking around and had a bored look on his face. Well he really s rude, thought Jewel.  
  
"So you live above here" She said.  
  
"Yes" He said shortly. He did have an English accent but she couldn't place it.  
  
"Wont your parents mind the noise? I mean the music is pretty loud and Catherine's parties normally last till 2 in the morning" Said Jewel trying to make conversation.  
  
"they are out" He said again shortly.  
  
"Oh" She whispered.  
  
"Look I don't mean to be rude but I know Catherine is trying to put us together but im not interested" he said. His eyes were violet.  
  
"I know she is always trying to fix me up with boys" She said glad that he was feeling the same as her. She wasn't interested in getting with a boy but then again this boy was good looking...no, she thought, you cant judge on looks alone. Looks alone aren't enough.  
  
"Cant you get yourself a boy?" he asked raising his eye brow.  
  
"Well I don't know I haven't really tried" She said truthfully" For a boy to like me and go out with me I would have to be interesting"  
  
"How do you know your not?"  
  
"Well I don't think boys see anything in me that they like" She said with a little laugh.  
  
"I see something in you that I like" he said with a smile. She could have sworn for a moment that she had seen a flash of sharp teeth. Trick of light, she thought.  
  
"Oh yeah? You don't even know me. You know nothing about me" She said.  
  
" I know your name" he said.  
  
"Well yeah and I know yours" she said.  
  
"You don't know anything else about me" He said coldly. She frowned and turned away from him watching the lights of the beautiful city out of the window. She was always drawn to shinning lights of New Orleans, shinning like fireflies in the night and attracting all sorts of people to its warm glow. She was in such a day dream state looking at the lights that somebody knocked into her and sent her falling backwards straight into Scott. He fell as well caught off guard by her and now she was on top of him. Blood flooded to her cheeks and she felt them going red with embarrassment. She couldn't move.  
  
"You wanna get off?" Asked the boy coldly. She felt someone helping her up but she wasn't concentrating on them. This boy, Scott wasn't normal. It was a feeling deep down inside that wanted to be released but she wouldn't let it, not fully. Something was bad about Scott.  
  
"I'm sorry" She mumbled" Someone knocked me and I fell..."  
  
"On me" he finished for her" You should be more careful. You looked in a world of your own a minute ago"  
  
"I was" She mumbled and she looked again to the lights and felt the pull in the pit of her stomach that told her something was bad about Scott..or maybe she her period was just due.  
  
"I was attracted to them as well" He said coming up besides her near the window and indicating the lights" Like a moth to a flame"  
  
"Its just so beautiful" She said her eyes still glued to the lights like her brothers eyes had been glued to the TV." I love the night"  
  
They stood for a few seconds people laughing and dancing around them but they meant nothing. The both of them couldn't see beyond the beautiful old city of New Orleans and its dazzling night-lights.  
  
"You can come up to my garden. If you would like. We have lovely winter and night blooming flowers up there and there is a wonderful view of the city. Would you like too?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah sure" She said tearing her eyes from the lights" Its getting a bit stuffy in here. Lets go"  
  
  
  
At least he was going to get a decent meal, he thought happily. For him the evening at the party would have been pointless for he didn't like to mingle with vermin. The vermin human girl he now had at his side was dinner and nothing more. She had a small chubby face with chubby red cheeks. She had long brown hair streaked with blond. She was small compared to him but that didn't matter, there would still be enough blood in her body to satisfy him for one night.  
  
He led her on to the roof top garden, which was bathed in moonlight. Everything glittered, covered in frost and he heard Jewel let out a gasp. The statues shone and made the garden look I but what heaven must look like, if it existed. The water fountain wasn't running because of the cold but she was still drawn to it her eyes sparkling with excitement They walked to the edge of the garden together and stopped close to the edge so that Jewel could see the shinning lights belong them and around them. She looked at him and gave him a warm smile, which he didn't return. Enjoy your last few minuets, he thought. They stood for a few minuets just looking at the city and its light and then Jewel turned to look at the garden.  
  
"You know looking at all this just makes me think that magic is real, that its all real. I know its sounds crazy but I just believe there is something out there that we don't understand, some kind of magic that's in the heart and soul of every living being. This garden makes me feel strange" She said her eyes large and twinkling.  
  
"Do you know what I feel?" he asked mysteriously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hungry" he snarled.  
  
She let out a loud scream as he moved towards her flashing his fangs at her. For now he was feeding on her terror, the fear he could see in her eyes. She moved backwards. It didn't matter if she screamed or shouted for help, nobody would hear her. He was going to have himself a good meal. She carried on backing up her face a mask of terror and then she let out another scream as she fell backwards over the edge of the building. Almost without thinking he darted forwards and grabbed her wrist stopping her from falling.  
  
White lights surrounded him. All he could see was white light and then Jewel and himself surrounded by the mystical white lights.  
  
Oh my God, what's going on  
  
It was Jewel voice but he knew she hadn't really said it, she had thought it. Still surrounded by white lights he managed to pull Jewel up over the side and she landed on her feet beside him. He let go at once and the light disappeared. There was still a strange humming sound in his ears but his vision was back to normal and he saw he was still standing in the garden. Jewel looked at him for a moment and then took off towards the fire escape stairs. He took off after her but she was fast but he knew he was faster. He was sure not to grab her bare skin this time.  
  
"What did you do to me?" he asked.  
  
"Get off me" She cried and she tried to pull her arm away but he held it tight his fingers digging into it and she struggled to pull it away.  
  
"What did you do to me?" He repeated his anger rising in him.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" She screamed," You just tried to kill me"  
  
"I saved your life!" he snarled," If it wasn't for me you would have fallen to your death"  
  
"If you hadn't have scared me I wouldn't have fallen!" She screamed" You're a monster!"  
  
He looked at her for a moment but still held on to her tight to stop her escaping. He didn't know what had just happened but he knew he didn't like it and wanted it gone. She couldn't have done it though, she wasn't a witch from what he could sense. Her blood wasn't hot enough for witches' blood.  
  
"Do not tell anyone what you have just seen. If they find out, your dead."  
  
"Why do you care.you just nearly killed me" she whispered.  
  
"Listen this is very important" he said pulling on her arm" You cannot tell anyone what you have just witnessed. Go home, I will contact you soon"  
  
"What you're letting me go?" She asked a puzzled look coming over her face.  
  
"For now" he said quickly" But if I heard you have said anything I will have to kill you. It's the law"  
  
"What law?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now, go," he said letting go of her. It seemed she didn't need to be told twice and she ran off down the fire escape stairs out of site. He sighed his mind buzzing with questions. What had just happened? Was she fully human? Would it happen if he touched her bare skin again? He pondered these things as he stood on top of the garden looking over the city a funny feeling through his body and mind and a nagging question. Was that the soulmate connection? No, he thought, that is some stupid tale that vampires fell for. Well not him. He walked over to the edge and looked down at the ally below him. He could smell drugs on the air and he saw a little unshaven man down in the ally. Scott smiled to himself. St least he would get to eat tonight, and with that he jumped down from the top of the building and landed on his feet in front of the frightened man. The man jumped and looked Scott, his unshaven pale face and watery eyes full of fear. Scott snarled horribly and then lunged at the man who didn't have a chance and grabbed his neck and sank his fangs into it. The hot blood gushed from the wound into his mouth and Scott drank deeply. This was the only life for him and no one, not even a girl would take it from him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 week later  
  
Jewel and her bother sat watching the 6 o clock news on the TV in silence. Mad thoughts ran through Jewel's head, as there was another report of a body found in New Orleans drained of its blood. The media obviously thought it was some sort of psycho killer but she, she knew different. She knew the truth but the truth filled her will terror and she knew she couldn't tell anyone the truth, not even her own family. The boy, monster, whatever he was that had been about to attack her had done it, all of it. She had to tell someone, she had to stop it she had to but yet she couldn't. The boy had said that if she breathed a word she would die and she imagined he wouldn't just stop at her. He would kill her family and everyone who had touched her life. She had to find the monster herself and make him stop; she couldn't just wait around doing nothing.  
  
She told her brother she was going out for a walk, and he warned her to stay in a well-populated place, but she knew where she was going. Straight to the monster itself to get some answers to the questions running through her mind again and again. The night was cold and everywhere she looked Christmas lights flashed in all colours and trees were placed in shop windows. Big sign's everywhere wishing everyone a merry Christmas. Yeah right merry Christmas this is gonna be with all these deaths. She was quite tempted to turn back, go home and call the police. What if he attacked her? What if he killed her this time?  
  
She stopped just outside the block of apartments where Catharine and the monster lived. If he had touched Catharine or her grandmother she would kill him, she would find a way to kill him even if he killed her. She took in a deep breath of cool night air and plucked up the courage to enter the building and take the lift up to the top floor. She knocked on the door softly 3 times knowing very well he would hear her and he would come. The door opened and Jewel came face to face with a pale fresh skinned looking woman with raven black hair and eyes like...her son. This had to be Scott's mother. The chances were she was a monster to.  
  
"Yes what can I do for you?" She asked. Her voice wasn't anything Jewel expected it to be. It sounded like a soft caring voice not one of a monster.  
  
"Erm is Scott home?" She asked awkwardly.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh my names Jewel" She said quickly. The woman looked at her for a moment her eyes passing over her face and then resting on her own eyes. She stared back trying to hold back the fear.  
  
"Just a moment. I will go get him. Come in" She said opening the door wider for her to enter. She did and closed the door behind her. She was in the home of the monster. She had to be on her guard for she could be attacked at any moment. The apartment living room was large with a large black leather sofa and two leather armchairs. A TV stood near the window turned off and the window itself was open and cold night air drifting in. The room was a little cold but not as cold as it was outside. She heard the click of a door being opened and she turned and saw the monster. He was dressed in leather pants and a black shirt. He wore a leather jacket.  
  
"Lets go out for a walk," he said harshly. His mother was behind him a puzzled look on her pale face. Jewel nodded and headed towards the door and Scott held it open for her.  
  
"I will be back soon mum," he said and then he shut the door. As soon as he had she felt rough hand grab her and pin her to the wall. She banged her head hard and pain ran up her neck and into her brain, which throbbed.  
  
"What do you mean by coming here.to my home, to my mother? " He snarled in her ear. She opened he eyes and saw his blurred leather out line and she let out a groan. She felt the hands let go and she saw the blurred figure step back. She rubbed her eyes until they became less blurred. He stood in front of her his pale face full of fury and his deadly eyes burning into her. She put a hand to the back of her head and rubbed then looked at her hand. No blood, that was good.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I had to..find out why all the killings?" She said" I had to come I couldn't stay at home any longer knowing what you were doing. I had to try and stop you"  
  
He let out a nasty laugh and then looked at her again.  
  
"You cant stop me" he sneered" A little girl like you is no match for me. Humans are weak and pathetic. We are the only race worth living. Your nothing but food. I don't even know how you can pull that weak worthless body around and call it living, we are the only ones truly alive"  
  
He walked away quickly and she had no choice but to follow him. She was a little shaky on her feet and she almost feel once or twice but stopped herself from falling in time. When they reached the ground floor they walked out and down the street. She had no idea where he was going. He stopped at one point for a few seconds and closed his eyes. They were near the park and Jewel could see the entrance. Nobody was around.  
  
"In there" he said and he crossed the road and walked into the park as she followed. They walked to a group of trees and the Jewel could hear laughing. Somebody was having fun and it was the laugh of both a man and a woman. She looked up and saw Scott had disappeared from her side. Now was her chance to run but she couldn't just leave him to kill the people. She walked through the trees and spotted him standing at a wooden bench in front of a man and woman. The man was older then she and Scott and the woman was only a little older then Jewel with a cute childish face, the skin glowing in the nearby lamp light.  
  
"Hey man what do you want? You want money? I can give it to you I have loads" Came the frightened voice of the man.  
  
"No I don't want your money" sneered Scott" I want your life and hers"  
  
There was a loud snarling sound as Scott jumped on the woman before the man or Jewel could stop him or say anything. The woman screamed and it rung through the park making the sleeping birds from nearby trees twitter and fly away. Scott was now sucking the life force, the blood, from the woman like some kind of evil monster..like a vampire. That was the only way she describe him with his glowing eyes, his teeth and his strength.  
  
Then after he had taken his fill with the woman he jumped on the man and Jewel gasped for she could actually see his fangs ripping at the flesh at the throat of the man. She started walking back and stumbled not wanting to see anymore not wanting to know anymore. When the man had stopped struggling Scott let go and walked over to her. Having stumbled she had fallen and was now on the floor and she tried to get but she couldn't for the fear pounding through her body. He was going to kill her now.  
  
"The blood is what I crave its what I live on. You kill animals doesn't that make you just as bad us? We are better then you, a breed capable of more than your pathetic weak human vermin brain could understand" He snarled" So what if we kill them. Why do you care?"  
  
"Because its wrong that's why!" She cried. She pulled herself up of the floor and stood in front of him her body shaking with fear and anger. Vermin? She'd show him vermin.  
  
"What's so wrong about it? Survival of the fittest that's the way it has always been in this world" He sneered.  
  
He had gotten her there. She knew the words he spoke were true but then she remembered something. If he was a vampire then he had to have been turned which means he had to have been human.  
  
"You were human once, you had to have been for you to become a vampire" she said" Your killing what you used to be and what part of you is still inside. That's why you let me go that night. The human in you couldn't kill me after what happened between us. The connection"  
  
"Oh don't tell me you believe all that Anne Rice crap about having to be made a vampire and vampires having human feelings. That is fiction this is real life" he said darkly" and that connection was just a one off. For all I know it could have been some dark spell. The witches are all around us, everywhere and you never know when they are about to strike"  
  
"So are you gonna blabber on all night or kill me?" She asked. He looked at her for a moment his dark eyes glittering angrily.  
  
"Neither" he said quietly.  
  
Jewel heard a soft moaning sound coming from somewhere nearby. She looked towards the bodies on the man and the woman and she noticed the woman had groaned and moved and it was as if she was waking from a deep sleep. The man next to her she could see was breathing and the blood was still flowing from the wound on his neck. She looked at Scott who grinned wickedly.  
  
"Is this some kind of sick twisted vampire joke?" She demanded.  
  
"No.. i don't have to kill to feed and the only ones I've killed in this city so far was the two drug dealers" he said" Something else is here something much worse then me and you better watch out when it comes for you"  
  
With that he took off into the night before she could stop him and she was left in the park with the man and the woman who were passing in and out of consciousness. She slipped away from the scene, not wanting to be found with a man and a woman who had their throats ripped out and she called for an ambulance at the first pay phone she found. After that she started to walk home, not wanting to be questioned when the police came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott watched the scene from above, on a tall building near the park where he had attacked the vermin. She girl, jewel, had took off as soon as she had called the ambulance and now he could see the vermin on stretchers and the police looking around for clues. They wouldn't find any that pointed to him, he was always careful with his work so that he never got caught. He had only ever been caught once and by no other than a slayer.  
  
London 1920  
  
Scott walked quickly down the street not looking back. He knew he was being followed, followed by a slayer none the less. A young girl who wanted to stake him in the heart and chop of his head. Well he wouldn't give her the chance; he would fight to the death. Being only 18 years old he felt he was not reedy to go yet and he doubted he would ever be ready to go. He liked what he was and he enjoyed doing what he did.  
  
He pushed past people trying to find some deserted ally so the slayer would attack and he could kill her without trouble, without vermin interfering like vermin did. The ally was dark and deserted with slushy snow running along it. The snow would be red b the time he had finished with the slayer. She came as he knew she would, trying to creep up on him but it didn't work he was ready for.  
  
She stood at the end of the ally dagger in hand eyes glinting madly. She was pretty for a human with fair skin and red lips. Her hair was brown and bushy. She pounced at him like a great hunting cat. He blocked her by kicking her off course and she hit the wall and dropped the knife. This was just to easy. He darted forwards and grabbed the knife, which was wooden for metal could not kill a vampire.  
  
"You stupid girl" He sneered" This kill is to easy"  
  
"Its not as easy as you think" She panted and she jumped up and ran at him at top speed. She pummelled him with all her strength and he had to admit it did hurt his lip was bleeding and he though a rid was broken. She had made him angry and no human wanted to be around when he was angry. He kicked her in the stomach sending her backwards and hitting a trashcan. The knife was on the floor again, him having dropped it and as he darted for it again she was too fast for him and she garbed it ad sunk it into his arm. He screamed in pain as his dark red blood gushed out of the wound and into the snow. It was his blood that had made the snow red, not hers. She would pay for it. He pulled the dagger out his fangs had sharpened through his pain and his mind and heart was ready for the kill. The girl was running at him ready to hit him some more but he grabbed her and sunk the dagger straight into her heart.  
  
He let go of her and she fell to the floor blood pouring from the wound like an everlasting flowing river. She gagged and spluttered as she lay dying. She coughed up blood and she looked up at him with soft pleading eyes as if to say finish it quickly and let me be at peace. Of course he didn't he watched her a cruel smile on his face as she died in front of him in that ally. He pulled the dagger from her heart, which made a squelching noise and wiped it on her coat and placed it in his pocket. He would use it on the next slayer he came against. He left the body to rot in the ally.  
  
The memory ended and Scott was drawn back to the present time. He felt in his jacket pocket and pulled out the wooden dagger, which he had meant to use on Jewel. He hadn't, he had let her go but he had no idea why. Mad thoughts ran threw his mind about the soulmate principle. He had heard a vampire talk about it and describe it once long ago but it was stupid. There was no such thing as soulmates let alone human vermin ones. He was a lone creature of the night and he would stay that way to the end of time.  
  
The man and woman he had attacked were gone now and only the police and a few bystanders were left down below. He could fly down now and take them all if he wanted to, he had the power to do it and he was ruthless enough to do it but something stopped him.  
  
"Well if it isn't my dear cousin" came the voice that he had not heard in 3 years. He turned and saw Ash standing in the moonlight a queer smile on his face" Still up to your old tricks I see"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Snarled Scott.  
  
"I'm here because of you" said Ash not moving" I came out the girl, the girl you have the connection with what was her name.."  
  
"Jewel"  
  
"Yes that's it. She is your Soulmate"  
  
"Don't be so stupid. I should kill you now for the shame you have brought on the family with all that soulmate crap"  
  
"Oh yeah" A dark look came over ash's face" Try it"  
  
Scott charged at Ash but someone, a dark figure jumped in front of Ash and hit Scott over the head with something large and heavy. It must have been made of wood for the pain pounded through his head and his eyes watered.  
  
"I thought I said you should stay out the way and I should talk to him alone first, after all he is my cousin" Scott heard Ash say.  
  
"I'm sorry but after what we saw down there I had a great desire to hit him," Said a female voice. Scott looked up and saw a girl totally dressed in black with long dark hair and green eyes like a cats. She had smooth pale skin but was human. She was a slayer.  
  
"Let me guess" Said Scott" This is your soulmate"  
  
"Well no actually this is Quinn's soulmate Rashel" Said Ash" Mary Lynette is back at Thierry's place"  
  
"What are human scum doing at Thierry's place?"  
  
For that comment he received a sharp kick in the head from Rashel. His head pounded again but not as much as the time before for no wood was used. He spat out blood and then looked at Rashel.  
  
"Sorry" She said giving a sweet smile" We are not scum. Its vampires like you who are scum. Vampires who wont see the truth when it's right in front of them"  
  
"Truth? What truth?" Demanded Scott spitting out more blood. It now run down the front of his jacket. He would make that bitch of a slayer pay and he would kill her with his dagger.  
  
"The truth that you have a connection with Jewel and that you both belong with circle daybreak" Said Rashel.  
  
"I will die before I join your hippie group!" he roared and with that he ran at the girl Rashel. He hit her in the face and she fell back but recovered quickly and kicked him in the stomach. Ash came behind him and hit him round the head with the wooden object. Scott backed off in pain.  
  
"There is no need to fight. You need to come with us along with Jewel for you have a big part to play, it has been seen in a vision by a seer."  
  
"I will never come with you!" He shouted.  
  
"If you don't you die. It's coming for you" Said Ash darkly.  
  
"What what's coming?"  
  
"The slayers. Stronger then you could ever imagine and ready to kill you. We tried to get them into circle daybreak but they just wouldn't listen so now they kill nightworld people and you're their next target. Come with us and you will be safe"  
  
Scott thought about this. He didn't want to die but yet he didn't want to go with his cousin the traitor and the slayer Rashel but it looked like he had no choice.  
  
"Ok ill go with you but first you have to speak with Jewel"  
  
End of part 1  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Jewel slept restlessly that night. The faces of Scott victims floated in and out of her dream along with his face cruel and sharp. She was grateful to wake up in the morning with the pale morning sunlight shinning through her thin curtains. She lay there for a moment, happy as if nothing had happened the night before but reality came back all to quickly.  
  
"Jewel someone called Scott here to se you!" her brother shouted. Fear flooded into her mind. He was going to kill her and her brother. She jumped out of bed and looked around for a cross. She found one, her own on a chain. It wasn't wood but it would have to do. She slipped her bathrobe on and slipped the cross into its pocket. Armed with the only thing she could use against him she opened her bedroom door and got ready t pull out the cross but there was no need. Scott was sat calmly on the sofa with a cup of coffee listening to the news on the TV. Her brother was sat on his armchair watching the TV not at all aware that a vampire was sitting in the same room as him.  
  
"Jewel" Said Scott putting his coffee cup on the table next to the sofa and standing up." We need talk"  
  
She looked at him and could tell her really did want to speak to her, but alone. She knew her brother wouldn't leave them so they would have to go out. She would be safe though, they would be in a street full of people he wouldn't attack her there. She slipped back into her room to get changed, she could hear from the next room Scott and Michael talking. Michael asked him allsorts of questions about were he lived and what he did. Scott answered politely but she could tell he wasn't used to doing so. It must have been taking him all his will to stop himself insulting Michael. Within 10 minuets she was ready, hair brushed and tied back, teeth cleaned and face washed. The cool water on her face had woken her up and made her consider the situation in a bit more depth. What did he want to talk to her about?  
  
She opened the door and stepped out of her room. Scott was sat down again and the television was off. Scott stood up straight away and made for the door.  
  
"See ya around Michael" He mumbled.  
  
"Bye mike ill be back soon" She said and she went out after Scott closing the door behind her." So no smashing my head against a wall this time huh?"  
  
"No" he said sulkily" I have to take you to see someone"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You will see when we get there. Come on we have to be quick im being followed"  
  
"By who? You know I don't trust you so why should I go with you?"  
  
"Because if you don't you may end up dead"  
  
"Good point, lead the way"  
  
She might as well go with him. Maybe she would learn some answers or maybe he was just leading her into a death trap. He was probably taking her to some old abandon warehouse downtown which was crawling with hungry vampires.but it turned out they were going to a café. It was a very busy café as well and when Jewel looked at the café name she amazed. Scott had brought her to one of the most expensive and popular café's in New Orleans.  
  
"But why."She started.  
  
"Because Ash thinks we wont get overhead here. Plus if they come they wont be able to see us through the crowds or attack us" he said holding the door to the café open for her.  
  
"Who? Who wont see you?" She asked even more confused. It was to early in the morning for her.  
  
"All in good time my sweet," he said smiling wickedly. She gave him a patronising look and then walked in. She stood next to him as he stood scanning the room filled with many tables and people crowded around them. There was a bar to the right but there was no space for many people were there ordering drinks.  
  
"Over there at the table on the far left in the corner" He said pointing. She looked but she could see nothing over the crowds of men and woman. Scott was taller then her though but surly through all this he couldn't see them sitting in the corner?  
  
"I cant see them I can sense them and smell them" he whispered quietly in her ear.  
  
"Oh"  
  
He started to walk towards were he had pointed to and she followed pushing through the crowds. This place must make lost of money but then again it was a Sunday and it was nearly Christmas that meant a lot of people would be meeting up to exchange gifts. Scott had stopped at a table and had a sour expression on his pale face.  
  
Sat at the table were a man and a woman who both looked about Scott's age. The woman had long dark sleek hair which was tied back loosely with a blue scrunchy. Her eyes were green like emeralds or more like a hunting cats eyes. Her skin was pale but not as pale of that of the mans and she didn't look cold like a vampire was. Maybe this girl was a witch. She looked to the man who was with no doubt a vampire. He had a thin face and a shaggy mane of ash blond hair. His eyes changed colours as he moved his head. Scott sat down next to the boy and Jewel sat down nervously next to the girl.  
  
"This is Jewel" Said Scott darkly. She gave a polite smile. The woman smiled back broadly.  
  
"I'm Rashel" She said" And this is Ash, Ash Redfern Scott's cousins"  
  
"So that would make him a."  
  
"A vampire yes"  
  
"Excuse me for asking but are you a witch?" Asked Jewel nervously. Both Ash and Rashel laughed and Scott tried hard to hide a smile.  
  
"No, I'm a vampire slayer" She said" Well ex vampire slayer. I'm a helper for circle daybreak ever since I found my soulmate. Do I look like a witch?"  
  
"Well yes you do a bit. So Ash is your soulmate?"  
  
"No my soulmate is back in Las Vegas with Ash's soulmate"  
  
"What is circle daybreak?"  
  
"It's a society of humans and night world people who want to live in harmony. We believe in all the soulmate principles between humans and night world people" Said Ash." Then of course there is yours and Scott's connection"  
  
"You mean soulmate connection" Said Jewel.  
  
"Its much more then that. This is something else and we would like you, both of you to come back to Las Vegas to help" Said Ash.  
  
"Oh I don't know about that" Said Jewel awkwardly" I don't think my mum would like the idea of me going all the way to Las Vegas to spend time with vampires. I don't think there is anyway I can go"  
  
"There is" Spoke up Scott. He had been quiet for a while now" Catherine and hr grandmother are going away to Las Vegas for Christmas to see family. You could ask if you could go with them."  
  
"Oh yes I forgot!" Exclaimed Jewel" What with everything going on I completely forgot. Ok I can go but what is going to happen when I get there?"  
  
"Well both of you will meet other soulmate couple's like yourself" Said Rashel.  
  
"We are not a couple and I never agreed to go" Said Scott nastily.  
  
"What so you want you stay here and let them get you?" Asked Ash raising one eyebrow. Scott gave him a look that could have killed.  
  
"Well then I suppose I have no choice but to go then," He mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The plane was quite big with lots of space and comfortable seats. It seemed that circle daybreak had a lot of money and could afford trips like this. Well she couldn't exactly see Ash flying in some squashed dirty plane. Ash seemed to want the best of everything. She asked him a lot about the soulmate connection and what it meant but he could only tell her so much and that Thierry would fill her in when they got to his mansion in Las Vegas. Thierry it turned out was a rich and powerful vampire elder who had been around for thousands of years. He was one of the first to be turned. Even Thierry had found his soulmate.  
  
She didn't talk to Scott all the way through the journey and it seemed he didn't want to talk to her because he didn't try to. They had a connection; one that couldn't ever be broken and she could see he hated the thought of being connected to a human. Well it was just tuff luck and he would have to deal with it and get over it. She wasn't exactly ecstatic about having a connection with a bloodthirsty vampire who would like nothing better but to kill her and drink her blood.  
  
When the car stopped outside the large mansion Jewel couldn't help but gasp at the magnificent building before her. I must have had at least a hundred rooms and was made of old stone most likely imported from England. Ash opened the door for her and she stepped out unable to take her eyes off the building before her. There was a man at the door who was dressed like a security guard.  
  
"Is Thierry here?" Rashel asked the man.  
  
"No, he is away on business but he was expecting you would be back soon. Mary Lynette is here" Said the man.  
  
"I know I saw her before we left" Said Ash" Nelson this is Jewel and this is Scott Redfern my cousin. He and she are soulmates"  
  
"Tell the whole world why don't you!" Snarled Scott and he pushed past Ash and Rashel into the house.  
  
"Nice kid" Said Nelson with a laugh. Wait I minuet. He had fangs! This man was a vampire. She felt herself blush. It made sense. Why wouldn't a vampire mansion have vampire guards? She wondered if all the staff were vampires or night world people.  
  
Ash led her into the house and she gasped yet again. The rooms were wonderfully decorated and lit and she knew that Thierry had a lot of money just from looking in a few rooms. They stopped in the library and she was introduced to some people. Humans and night world people.  
  
"Everyone this is Jewel and this is Scott. They are soulmates" said Ash. Jewel smiled politely. Scott didn't say a word for which Jewel was grateful for every time he denied the connection they obviously had she felt like hitting him. Hard.  
  
"Jewel this is my Soulmate Mary Lynette" A tall girl with long dark hair and eyes smiled warmly." This is Rashel's soulmate Quinn"  
  
"Charmed" Said Quinn and he moved forwards and kissed Jewel's hand. Rashel let out a laugh.  
  
"We all know you're not a gentleman!"  
  
"This is Blaise and Thea witch cousins and cousins to the Redferns" Said Ash indicating two girls in the corner" This is James and Poppy vampire soulmates"  
  
"Hi" Said the girl poppy. She had lovely long coppery curls and a sweet young looking face.  
  
"And this is Hannah" Said Ash and a girl with short blond hair grinned.  
  
"Thierry's soulmate" Said Jewel.  
  
"Yes. We haven't been together for very long and he didn't want to leave but he had to for important reasons. He will be back soon though and you can meet him then" Said Hannah.  
  
"There are more of us but a lot are living in other places doing what they can there. They stop by here from time to time" Said Ash.  
  
"hey" Said Blaise" Aren't you Hunters grandson?"  
  
She and Thea were looking at Scott very strangely. He glared at them but Jewel had no idea who Hunter was. Was he some kind of human hunter? She would have to ask Ash.  
  
"Who is Hunter?" She whispered to Ash.  
  
"The oldest and strongest Redfern vampire. Son of Maya the first ever vampire" Explained Ash. Jewel let out a small oh.  
  
"You are aren't you?" Asked Thea.  
  
"So what if I am" Asked Scott dangerously quiet.  
  
"Wonderful another of his grandchildren on our side" Said Quinn grinning" Ash is the other grandson"  
  
"I'm not on your side" spat Scott" I'm only here because I didn't have any other choice."  
  
"You did and you still do" Jewel heard herself saying, anger rising in her" You can kill me. Break the connection."  
  
Scott was looking at her with his hungry eyes. She had a funny feeling that if the others hadn't have been there he would have done just that and drunk her blood. The anger started to fade but it was still there and it was what was giving her more courage then she had ever had before.  
  
"Its late you need to sleep and Scott needs to feed" Said Ash" Come on ill show you to your room. Scott there is some rabbits outside. Quinn why don't you show him?"  
  
"Yeah ok I need to feed as well" Quinn said. He gave Rashel a swift kiss and then left the room. Scott glared at them all and then at her and went after Quinn. Ash grabbed her arm and led her through into the entrance hall and up the stairs.  
  
"Don't worry he'll come around. At least he didn't try and attack you back there" Ash said gently.  
  
"Yeah only because you guys would have found a way to stop him if he had tried" She said.  
  
"You both underestimate he soulmate connection. What you said about killing you to get rid of the connection it wouldn't work it would just kill a part of himself"  
  
"Was it like this with you and Mary Lynette ..I mean did you deny your connection?"  
  
"It was similar but not as bad. It took me a while but then I couldn't deny I was in love with her. I loved her for what she was and I still love her now. I've been trying to redeem myself so we haven't been together to long and she only graduated from high school this year"  
  
Ash stopped outside a room. She was thinking about what he said. What if he did come around and they fell In love? It would just be to weird. Anyway she didn't have any fuzzy feelings towards him did she? She didn't think so.  
  
"This is the room Thierry said you could have before he left" Ash said pushing open the door. Her bags had already been brought up.  
  
"Nelson must have done it" Said Ash shrugging.  
  
"Are all the staff here vampires?" She asked.  
  
"Most are but there is a few humans here" Said Ash" Nelson is an old friend of Thierry's"  
  
"So this hunter guy he's bad news isn't he?" She asked.  
  
"Yes he is. He doesn't believe in the connection between nightworld people and humans. He wants to destroy circle daybreak and anyone involved"  
  
"So what if Scott betrayed you," She asked" I mean what if he went to find hunter and told him where the head quarters of circle daybreak were?"  
  
"We would kill him before he had a chance" Said Ash a little darkly" This is a war and we all have to make sacrifices and choices. And soon it will be your turn to make a choice"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott followed Quinn without a word. They walked through the grand mansion with its large rooms and old wooden furniture and out into the back garden. Scott spotted a hutch of rabbits sleeping soundly in amongst the straw.  
  
"Cute kid" Said Quinn" Jewel I mean"  
  
Scott didn't say anything but continued to look at the rabbits. He hated the taste of animals, there blood didn't have the same unique quality a humans did but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get any human blood. Well at least for a while so he would have to make do with what he was given until he could find a chance to go out alone and hunt for human blood.  
  
Quinn undid the latch on the rabbit hutch and pulled out a long eared plump brown rabbit and handed it to Scott. The rabbit didn't struggle obviously unaware of its fate. The beady dark eyes watched him as he bared his fangs and sank them into the soft fury neck of the rabbit. The rabbit's blood streamed into his mouth warm but not as warm as human. He heard Quinn do the same.  
  
When the rabbit had been drained almost completely he snapped its neck and dropped the body in a nearby bin. He could smell the bodies of other rotting rabbits in there.  
  
"How can you do this?" He asked Quinn" How can you drink this stuff and resisted human blood"  
  
Quinn pulled back from the neck of the rabbit and wiped the blood from his lips" You get used to it. Takes time but you will get used to it"  
  
"I wont" Said Scott" As soon as I can I'm out of here"  
  
"And you're just going to leave Jewel here?"  
  
"Yes why would I want anything to do with her? She's human" He sneered.  
  
"Human yes but she is your soulmate just as Rashel is mine just as Mary Lynette is Ash's. The connection is unbreakable and it can not be ignored"  
  
"Just watch" Snarled Scott and he started to head off back to the house.  
  
"You think you're so powerful don't you?" Asked Quinn coming after him" So far I have seen more power from her then you and you are meant to be the stronger species"  
  
"I am" Scott snarled" And no stupid little girl is stronger then me"  
  
"So that is all she is to you? Well things change and you will change with them"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
So end of part 2. I know this isn't as long as part 1 but I wanted to get another part in before Xmas. I can't wait! So Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year! 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Jewel had felt on the way to the mansion that she would hate it there and would want to go home after only a few days. What happened was the complete opposite. She loved it at Thierry's mansion! She hadn't yet met the leading man himself but there was always so much going on and so many different people to talk to it was almost impossible to be bored. She hung around with Hannah a lot, Hannah being the one closest to her own age, only half a year older. Hannah was a lot of fun and was into most of the things Jewel was into like reading and watching films.  
  
Jewel saw very little Scott. He seemed to stay out of the mansion as much as possible and if he passed her he wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't even look at Jewel and although she would never admit it that hurt to be treat like she didn't matter. She did matter and obviously the connection they had mattered for if it didn't surely she wouldn't have been asked to come to Thierry's mansion.  
  
It was Christmas Eve when Jewel finally met him. He had come back from his business trip in the day and had sent someone to fetch her to see him in his office. She wasn't the slightest bit scared for Hannah had talked about him a lot and from what she had heard he sounded like one of those good guys that you had a 1 in a million chance of meeting. A young shewolf called Lupe took her down to Thierry's office where she waited patiently for a few seconds until he shouted from the room that she didn't have to wait for his permission to enter.  
  
She opened the large oak door with a loud creak and stepped into a well-lit neat office with wooden panelling and large red velvet curtains draw, blocking the outside world. A young man no older then 19 sat at the wooden desk surrounded by paper work. He was very good looking with gorgeous eyes and short white blond hair. His skin was pale as was normal for a vampire and he looked tall and strong. He was dressed as any teenage boy would be, in jeans and a black t shirt.  
  
"Hi sit down" He said. She took a seat at his desk.  
  
"So are you doing ok here?"  
  
"Yeah its wicked I mean there's so much to do and people to talk to but." She stopped and to her surprise felt tears stinging her eyes." I'm sick of Scott treating me like im nothing like I don't exist"  
  
Thierry watched her and she could see sadness in his own dark eyes. She had never thought a vampire lord to behave like this. Kindly.  
  
"he will come around.I promise.We had the same problem with Ash but he came around and now he and Mary Lynette are very happy. All the soulmate connections play a big part in the future and they shouldn't be ignored. Ignoring them will only make them stronger" Said Thierry.  
  
"I've heard all this before about Scott coming around but what if this time its different and it turns out different and ends badly" She said.  
  
"I'm speaking to him later, try and knock some sense into him" Said Thierry" I have a feeling already that he knows he cant ignore the connection but he is trying to. I will make him see things differently" Thierry said a wild fire in his dark eyes" The soulmate connection is a wonderful thing and it should never be abused and im not going to let it be"  
  
She brushed away a few tears and smiled weakly. She liked this boy, he seemed the understanding type but he was also saying he would help her and make Scott see that the connection was unbreakable no matter how much they both wanted it. But did she want it to be gone? Or could she learn to get along with Scott? Her brain was very muddled and she felt differently at different times about the situation she and Scott were in. The think about it made her head throb painfully.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?" Asked Thierry. Jewel shook her head but then she remembered something.  
  
"I don't need anything but I think you should know Scott has been feeding on humans. That's another reason he spends so much time away from here"  
  
"I know I need to talk to him about that tonight" Said Thierry" Its snowing. Why don't you go out? You love the snow"  
  
"How.." She began but then it struck her" Right you can read minds"  
  
"No Scott told me" he said a smile playing on his lips. She looked at him confused. Why would Scott tell him a thing like that?  
  
"Why..."  
  
"All in good time. This is all part of the plan which will make you and him understand what will happen more" Said Thierry and she could tell he wasn't going to say anything more.  
  
She stood up and turned to leave her head throbbing with the confusion that pounded through it. Why the hell would Scott mention something like that? Maybe Thierry had tricked him into saying it or maybe Thierry could read Scott's mind. She didn't know but at the moment she didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
The snow hit her face, chilling he and curing her headache a little. Thierry was right, she loved the snow as much as she loved the lights of New Orleans. She missed those lights, they were much more beautiful than the lights of Las Vegas which were sickly orange and flashing. She sat on the wooden bench near the fountain with the mermaid on top that wasn't running. The snow fell down on her and she felt relaxed. If she didn't think about things she relaxed.  
  
The hours passed and she stayed in the garden walking around and sitting down just feeling the cold wash through her body. It was as if the cold and the snow were washing away her worries of Scott and how he treated her. With the snow it was as if nothing else mattered and it never would matter again. The snow was the world to her at that moment.  
  
"I knew you loved the snow" Came a cold voice from behind her. She knew that voice and at that moment she hated it and didn't want to hear it ever again. She tried to ignore what she had just heard and carried on letting the coldness wash through her trying to relax again. She didn't even hear the snow crunching under his feet as he walked over to the bench and sat down beside her. His presence made her feel the cold even more.  
  
"I have talked with Thierry and he knows I have been going out to hunt and feed on humans and he wants it to stop now. You told him, I know even though he wouldn't breath a word about who had told him" Scott said and although she wasn't looking at him she could feel his eyes on her and knew he would be glaring at her. It seemed that by telling Thierry she had ruined his fun.  
  
"So you shouldn't be allowed to do it. Its not right that you have been allowed to stay here and yet go against their rules" She replied nastily still not looking at him." You think your something special..your not"  
  
"I'm something more than what you are" She heard him say angrily" Weak pathetic moaning human whose only reason for living is to destroy the earth and kill each other"  
  
"Ignorant evil blood sucking vampires like you who like nothing better than to cause pain and sadness wherever you go. I think id prefer to be living" She snapped.  
  
"I am alive but I've never been human and you know that. I'm glad I was never human for humans are the weakest of the weak and you are one of the weakest humans I have ever met" he snapped back.  
  
"I may not be strong physically but I've managed to put up with the fact you hate me, my own soulmate hated me and I've managed to deal with the fact that there is a nightworld" She said trying to calm herself" Not many humans could deal with that"  
  
She stood up and started to walk back to the mansion the snow crunching beneath her feet and some ice making her slide a little. She managed to keep her balance though and she didn't fall. She didn't even look back at the vampire who was her one and only soulmate. She would never be able to rid herself of the connection not even the most powerful magic could do it.  
  
"I don't hate you"  
  
She thought at first that she imagined those words but she didn't and they stuck in her mind. To her horror she lost her footing on some ice and slipped and got ready for the pain of falling. The pain never came but now she felt strong arms around her, arms that had caught her and stopped her from falling. Scott was holding her up had saved her from pain. Luckily his skin wasn't touching hers.  
  
"Get off me" She demanded. He let go of her and she steadied herself. She didn't even look back or thank him for catching her. All she waned to do now was get away from him. She never wanted to see him again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas morning started early with people up and opening presents at dawn. Jewel herself didn't have any presets from her family having got money to spend so she was very surprised to see a small pile of presents at the bottom of her bed. At first she thought there must have been a mistake and then presents had been put in the wrong room but then she saw on the tags that they were for her, all of them. Who were they from? She started to open them and then found out that they were from the people she had known from little over a week.  
  
Thea the witch with the long golden hair had given her a very pretty blue sleeveless top, which went with her eyes. Jewel felt a surge of gratitude and would thank Thea the first chance she got. She opened the next present, which was wrapped in silver paper and saw it was from Ash and Mary Lynette. It was a pretty silver cross with a bright blue jewel in the middle of it. She put it on and then looked back to her presents. The next was from Rashel and Quinn and it was a strange shape. She ripped the paper off and in her hand was a wooden stake with a sharp end. The end were it was held was silver and had crystals imbedded in it on the tag it said, "in case you ever get in any trouble and we are not there". Her next present was from Thierry and it was a book. It looked quite old and the pages were yellow with posh black writing upon them. To Jewel it looked like a book of spells and potions. Thierry had written on the inside of the cover.  
  
"Everyone contains magic in them even humans. This book contains spells and potions though it is more Wicca than witchcraft, it may help you one day"  
  
The last present was small and had to tag on it telling her whom it was from. She unwrapped it and opened a small jewellery box. A ring was inside in the shape of a rose but the strange thing was that the rose was black. Jewel had never seen a black rose ring. She looked around for a note that might have fallen off but there was none. Who would send her this ring without a note? She slipped it on anyway feeling that it couldn't hurt to wear it. It really was a pretty ring.  
  
It seemed that Christmas day was a day off for almost everyone in the mansion and even Thierry pulled himself away from his so called important work to join in the festivities. They had a wonderful diner with turkey and stuffing and veg and even the vampires ate something. To no ones surprise Scott wasn't seen all day and Ash said he was shut up in his room sulking. Maybe what Jewel had said had actually got to him. Good that's what it was meant to do and she hoped he felt as bad as she had felt when she was being ignored.  
  
After dinner just for a laugh they played party games and of course Thierry being the oldest, strongest and quickest won most of the games. There was a funny incident when Quinn and he were still in a game of musical chairs and Thierry pulled the chair from right underneath Quinn who couldn't stop himself from hitting the floor. Of course everyone laughed at him, Rashel the loudest and Quinn gave her a dark look and pulled her down to the floor playfully. She hit him still laughing and got up. He sat on the floor looking like a sad puppy. Jewel never imagined a vampire could look like hat. She was having the time of her life with Vampires and witches and if one of her friends had told her that she would have laughed in their faces but not now. Now she knew the truth and she could deal with it or so she thought.  
  
That night Jewel pulled herself up to bed feeling tired. Sleep tried to overcome her half way up the stairs but she wouldn't let it. The glass of wine she had had was kicking in and making her feel dizzy. The quicker she got up to bed the better. She could still hear the other laughing downstairs. Scott hadn't come down all day and had most likely gone out to feed now, even though Thierry had told him not to. She had to sit down just for a minute and she did so feeling even dizzier.  
  
"You shouldn't go to sleep on the stairs"  
  
At first she thought she had dreamed that voice but then she realised she was still awake. The voice had come out of the darkness surrounding her and it could belong to anyone. She would have to hear it again to recognise it. Maybe someone had broken in because the security wasn't as tight as it should be but then she remembered that there was a spell around the mansion stopping human thieves. That meant it had t be a nightworld person.  
  
"Who is there?" She whispered. She heard the shuffling of clothing as someone moved into the silver moonlight shinning through the window.  
  
"Oh its you" She could hear the dislike in her own voice. Scott stared at her hard and her head started to pound horribly but that didn't stop her nastiness" Shouldn't you be out killing some young girl?"  
  
"You've been drinking"  
  
"I had one glass of wine so what?" She said," Nobody stops you drinking blood"  
  
"I never realised before what a bitch you are" He snarled but didn't move.  
  
"What's that talking about yourself again? You're the bitchy one" She said" It isn't exactly nice when your soulmate, the person your meant to be with forever hates you"  
  
"I told you before I don't hate you"  
  
"You hate humans, I'm human so therefore you hate me. Don't try and play with my mind you piece of scum" She spat.  
  
"Vermin!" hr roared" That's all you are, that's what all your kind is. I am so much stronger than you and I deserve this life. You deserve nothing not even the blood running through your veins!"  
  
"Why don't you take it then if you deserve it" She cried. She pulled her knees up to her and rested her folded arms onto them laid her head down and started to sob. He hated her, she hated him how could they ever be soulmates?  
  
He looked shocked for a few seconds and then she saw his face and body change before her very eyes. His muscles shifted and grew underneath his black shirt his canine teeth grew long and ended with a sharp point becoming fangs. His eyes were the most frightening things for now they shone silver. It looked like he had molten silver in his eye sockets. He had shown his true vampire form.  
  
"So you want to die?" He asked his voice now distorted by the sharp fangs" It that what you want?  
  
"No but I've got a feeling its going to happen anyway"  
  
"I could it you know, take your life into me, I should do it. I will do it" He started to walk swiftly towards her. The last bit had made her jerk her head up and jump up. She should shout for help but the music and laughter downstairs told her that no one would hear. He was much closer now and almost upon her and she had to think of something, a way to stop him even though she had in a way invited him to do it.  
  
He lunged at her his teeth snapping inches from her neck and she pushed him off with all her strength. She scrambled up off the floor and took off down the dark corridor towards the west wing of the mansion. She suddenly realised her mistake for hardly anyone went in the west wing and there would be no help. She was alone with a killer and she had to deal with him herself. If only she had her stake but it was back in her room. Her room! It was close to the west wing. She had to get to it before he got her. She ran as fast as she could down the twisting corridors and came to a stop at part of the mansion she knew. It wasn't far to her room.  
  
She started to run to her room but stopped in her tracks when Scott stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"I'm not as stupid as you think," He said.  
  
Oh no. This was it. She was going to die. Well she wasn't going to go down without a fight.  
  
"Come on then!" She said" get me if you want me"  
  
She turned and took off the way she came and he easily caught up with her. Before he grabbed her though she managed to pick up a vase on a stand and throw it at his head were it hit him. He snarled like an animal in pain and she saw the large cut of his forehead were the glass of the vase had sliced open his skin. Blood was pouring out so fast that it had already covered the carpet around him staining it a dark red. Dispite all this she felt herself smiling but then her smile turned into a look of shock. The cut had already stopped bleeding and was starting to heal. Only wood would hurt him enough for her to get away. She didn't have any wood.  
  
"You worthless little bitch you will pay for that" he snarled" Am gonna enjoy this"  
  
She couldn't help but scream as he jumped on her knocking her to the floor with a loud bang, which sounded down the corridor. She tried to push him off and as she tried a sob escaped her mouth. This was it death was upon her but she wasn't ready to go. She didn't want to die and she only had one last hope.  
  
"Please" She whimpered," Don't do it"  
  
She saw him look at her for a moment in a shocked way but then fury quickly replaced the shock and is head shot down to her neck and she felt the teeth piece her skin. The pain was incredible as the life was being sucked out of her. She resisted with all her will and being and still struggled but it was helpless. She was going to die.  
  
The sucking had stopped but the pain was still there. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Scott stood up the light from the window surrounding him. His lips were stained red with her blood and the silver was still in his eyes though his fangs had retreated into themselves.  
  
"I hate you" She managed to croak through the pain and weakness. He looked on at her and then turned his back and walked slowly away. She shut her eyes wishing death would come quickly and she wouldn't have to experience any more pain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cold winter light shone through the window onto the sleeping head of Jewel. 3 days had passed since Scott had attacked her and not once had she woken. The house was tense and alert looking for any sign of Scott. It seemed he had simply vanished.  
  
Jewel moved a little in her slumber but did not yet open her eyes for she was still recovering from the blood she had lost. Thierry knew that she had almost died but it seemed Scott for some reason had spared her and left her with just enough blood to recover with. Rashel Quinn and Ash along with others had been sent out into the city to see sources and try and track down Scott before it was to late. Thierry had a feeling Scott had betrayed them.  
  
Jewel opened her eyes now because the sunlight had begun to irritate her. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Things seemed different. She didn't recall what had happened. There was a stab of pain at the neck as she moved her head to the side and she cringed. Flashes of memory came back to her. A party with people laughing and drinking.Scott his face full of fury his fangs long and sharp.his eyes glowing silver.. the pain of being bitten.his face as he turned and left her..  
  
She lay back down again physically and emotionally exhausted and wishing she had somebody to talk to, to fill in the gaps of her memories. As if hearing her thoughts someone did came a few minuets later and to her great surprise it was Thierry. His face was one of great sadness and he sat down on her bed without a word.  
  
"He has left us hasn't he?" Jewel asked him already certain of the answer. He nodded slowly.  
  
"He attacked you and then left, no one has seen him since and it looks as if he has left town. The thing that puzzles me though is why if he wanted to attack you and drink your blood, why did he leave you alive. I have a feeling he left you alive for a great purpose"  
  
"He is going to Hunter"  
  
"That is what we think. We think he is going to lead hunter here and attack. I have called in circle day breakers from all over the world to join me here to fight when they come, if they come. It seems most likely he has gone to Hunter but of course we cannot be certain until we get word back from our spy."  
  
"Its all my fault" she sighed" If I had never gone to that stupid party id have never met him and he would have never have had to come here..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. Soulmates are drawn together and it was destiny, both of your destinies to meet and to come here"  
  
"Which means it was Scott's destiny to leave me and go to Hunter"  
  
Against her will tears stung her eyes. Why was she crying over the boy who had attacked her and would kill her? Because they were soulmates. No matter how much she hated him and he hated her they would always be connected. There was only one hope.  
  
Please Scott. Please don't do it. Come back to me. I forgive you.  
  
~*~*~  
  
New Orleans was as he had left it full of light and human vermin. He only needed to pack a few things from the apartment and then he would be off, to New York City where Hunter was waiting for him. He should have been with hunter from the start. It would have saved him so much trouble. He should have never have gone to Las Vegas. Well it was ok now for he was going back to New York to be with his real family, away from his soulmate who he had nearly killed. He would have most likely killed her if it hadn't been for the damn soulmate connection. The thing that had stopped him feeding off her was that he could feel her pain.  
  
Well that was all behind him now. New York was waiting for him along with hunter and the rest of his vampire family, the only ones who cared about him. He stepped outside holding his bag full of clothes and possessions when something hit him.  
  
A message someone had sent telepathically. It was Jewel and she was desperate. He got the message load and clear but he ignored it. She was only saying it to save her own skin and circle daybreak. She didn't really forgive him and even if she did he didn't care. Did he? No of course he didn't for she was human vermin weak and useless and he was a Redfern vampire strong and ruthless. He made his way to the bus station and caught the first bus heading to New York City.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there have it. I might not update for a little while because I will be working on another story, which with any luck will be up on Fictionpress.com soon. Please review. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
New Years Eve Thierry's Mansion  
  
Scott hadn't come back to her and now she believed he never would for he had gone to join hunter. One of Thierry's spies had spotted him in New York and that's were most of Hunters vampires were stationed and maybe even Hunter himself with his daughters and sons. Thierry had thrown a party with food and drink but nobody was much in the party mood. Jewel knew they all blamed her for what had happened and she knew in the end she would be the death of them all. Hunter was coming for them because she had pushed Scott away. But there was hope. Scott may not yet have found Hunter yet and Thierry had vampires there searching for him. Hopefully they would be able to stop him. She tried to send out another message.  
  
Please Scott you know this is wrong. Comeback to me, don't leave me we are soulmates. Leave Hunter and come back to me. I need you.  
  
She drained her glass of wine and then went to go and sit in her room by herself and bring in the New Year in sadness. Nobody really noticed she had gone off by herself and that was good because she didn't want anybody with her. Unsurprisingly there was no reply and just awful silence of which tried to consume her. Sadness had overcome her heart like she had never felt in her life and her heart was like a solid ball of ice and it felt unused and.dead. She felt dead on the inside, like she would never be happy again. She guessed it had something to do with the fact that she had found her soulmate and being apart was killing her slowly on the inside. She felt although she hated him that she had lost him forever to the evil she had forced him to. It was all her fault they were all going to die horrible painful deaths.  
  
She lay down in the comfort of her bed tears stinging her eyes and wetting her pillow. She didn't even bother to wipe them away and she had no intention of going downstairs to bring in the New Year when they didn't want her there. First plane she could get she was going hope to wait for Hunter to come for her and her family. She heard the chiming of the grandfather clock outside down the hall from her.  
  
Happy New Year Scott  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Happy New Year Scott  
  
Happy New Year? What was so Happy about it? He was at a new years party drinking with the human vermin when he received the message. Vampires mingled with the humans getting them drunk and seducing them and he himself was chatting up a fresh young girl who was a bit of a tart. The only thing he intended to do with her was eat her. Jewel may be having a happy new year but he wasn't and yet he could hear the sadness even though it was only a voice in his head. She was feeling the pain of being away from his soulmate as he was but he was used to pain and managed to ignore it after a while. He didn't use his heart anyway.  
  
The tarts blood was enough to keep his mind of his heart and Jewel as he gorged himself with it trying to wash away the pain and anger and.. Disappointment. He realised that was what was inside of him now, disappointment at being rejected and by a human none the less. He had reached the lowest of the low and yet he still hadn't found Hunter nor heard any whispers of him. Scott didn't think the task of tracking Hunter would be hard but it seemed Hunter had brains enough to keep himself secret. It didn't matter Scott would find him eventually for after all he always got what he wanted.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The plane ticket was booked and she had rung her mother and told her to expect her home soon. She hadn't told anyone about it feeling it would be best if she just disappeared from the mansion. She hoped nobody would come after her. Maybe she was in danger and because she now knew of the Nightworld someone would come for her to kill her and her family. Well the first thing she would do when she arrived back in New Orleans was get some stakes. She actually considered telling her mother and Michael about the Nightworld but even if they didn't believe her, which they wouldn't, it would put them in danger which she didn't want to be responsible for. She had already caused enough trouble.  
  
On her last day in the mansion she was very sullen and would speak to nobody. She made sure all her books were packed and her cab to take her to the airport was booked. What if Scott was waiting for her in New Orleans? She wasn't going to get her hopes up but then all the same she rang her mother to make sure she was ok and nobody had come looking for her. Nobody had and Catherine and her Grandmother had gotten home alright.  
  
At 6 o clock the cab came and she carried her suitcase herself to the cab. To her surprise nobody was on the door and she met nobody. Maybe something big was going on and there was a meeting but whatever it was she wasn't a part of it any longer. The drive to the airport was boring but when she got on the plane thoughts of home cheered her up a little but it was on the plane that she realised something. Scott didn't care. Scott couldn't care more or less about her and that was why he had never replied to her messages.  
  
I have to get over you  
  
She lay back in her seat falling drowsy and strangely drained of life and energy. She supposed she had not yet recovered from the attack even though the bite on her neck had already healed and had only left faint red marks where the teeth had broke the skin. The only mark of Scott she had left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Scott closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the scent of the blood in the air around him. The vampire club was having a good night for business it seemed and many vampires fed on their victims ad then sipped on their drunks. Sometimes blood and alcohol were good together. He had been led to this part of New York, the downtown area, having being told by a vampire that Hunter was or had been there. This was the only nightworld club in the area so this had to be it. He wasn't going to give up until he found Hunter and made the stupid circle day breakers pay, all of them even Jewel. Make them all pay.  
  
He saw a vampire release his snarling mouth from a human girls neck blood dripping from his fangs down his front. Scott glared at him. Amateur and very sloppy. Whoever had made him had not taught him well. The race of made vampires had become some sort of a joke in this age. He remembered the days when vampire fledglings were taught well even though he had never made one himself. Listen to me, he thought, speaking like I'm a thousand years old when I'm not even 200. When at least he still looked 19, which he was when he stopped himself aging but even at 200 he was still a baby compared to some vampires. Like Thierry. Made though he was, he was older than Hunter himself who was the oldest Lamia vampire alive, or so legend had it but then Scott dint have much time for legends. He believed in fact pure and simple.  
  
"I'm looking for Hunter" Said Scott to the vampire behind the bar.  
  
"Sorry man can't help ya" Said the vampire shrugging. Scott reached over the bar and grabbed his throat crushing his windpipe. The vampire didn't need to breath but it would still be very painful.  
  
"I said I'm looking for Hunter" snarled Scott as the vampire winced in pain as the fingers closed tighter over his throat.  
  
"The back" Croaked the vampire" He's in the back"  
  
Scott picked the vampire up around the throat with one hand and threw him against the back wall sending smashed glass, blood and booze all over the floor and walls.  
  
"Thanks" Said Scott as he walked across the broken glass and through the black door behind the bar. It was lighter in the room than it was in the club and Scott could see another door and a made vampire sitting in a chair in the process of falling asleep. As soon as he heard Scott the vampire jumped up alert but when he saw whom it was he relaxed.  
  
"Scott Redfern" Said the vampire" Hunters grandson"  
  
"The one and only" Scott said with a wicked grin" Well the only one who still stands by him"  
  
"We heard you was in New York. There is rumour going round you was with them circle day breakers and apparently found your soulmate. Glad to see you didn't believe that ridicules theory"  
  
"I did meet a girl who claimed to be my soulmate. I fed off her and left her to die" Scott said.  
  
"Like grandfather like grandson" said the vampire admiringly" just like Hunter would have done. He's in there feeding. You can go in"  
  
Scott walked past the vampire without another word. If Hunter didn't really want to be found he should find a better hiding place or get better guards. A strong vampire hunter could get to him not that they would stand a chance against his strength and skill. No one could match that not even a direct descendent of Hunter like Ash or he himself. He knocked on the door and then entered.  
  
Hunter was sat at a desk starring out of a window at the night sky. The body of a girl lay on the floor two holes tear into the pale flesh of her neck still bleeding slightly. Hunters face was pink as all vampires' faces were for a few hours after the feed, and his eyes were alive with fire. Scott stood by the door watching his grandfather as he wiped the blood away from his mouth.  
  
"I wondered when I would be seeing you again," he said not looking at Scott" Must be what 50 years?"  
  
"60. Your hard to trace."  
  
"Only someone who truly wanted to find me would find me" Said Hunter amusement in his voice. He stood up and walked towards Scott stopping with his face inches away from his own.  
  
"How are your mother and father?" he asked not at all concerned for them. They were what Hunter would call soft. Scott's father was Hunters youngest son and Hunter cared for him very little. Hunter never had much patience with vampires who were not as bloodthirsty as he, even if they were family. Maybe that's why Scott and Hunter had gotten on well in the old days but of course time changes things.  
  
"They are fine" Scott said" So you heard about my soulmate run in? Well don't get excited there is as you have always said no such thing"  
  
"Now why will none of my other grandchildren listen to me?" Asked Hunter with a frown" You have seen Ash?"  
  
"Yes" Growled Scott" He is a betrayal to the family. Thinks he is meant to be with some stupid human bitch called Mary Lynette"  
  
"So you spent time with them. What do you know about circle daybreak?"  
  
Scott stared at Hunter for a second without saying anything. This was it. This was where he ended it all for Circle Daybreak and their worthless soulmate theory. He could do it now and Hunter would have the place stormed and everyone killed and then Scott would be sent after Jewel to feed off her and kill her. I few simple words could end the life of thousands and make life miserable for others. It was all up to him. It was what he had come to Hunter to do and to help him with destroying Circle daybreak. But then again Hunter wasn't the most trust worthy of vampires. He may kill Scott just for being with the Circle Daybreak and for half believing the soulmate rubbish but if Scott kept the whereabouts of the headquarters to himself for a while...  
  
Yes that seemed best but now he had to tell Hunter something or he would be suspicious and I suspicious Hunter was an even more dangerous Hunter.  
  
"The girl" Whispered Scott" the girl ho was meant to be my soulmate; there is something special about her. Thierry said it himself but he didn't tell me what"  
  
"What? Is she an Old Soul? A lost Witch?" Asked Hunter his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"I don't know Sir" Scott said which was the truth. Hunter he knew could see straight through lies but Scott had but up powerful walls in his mind to stop Hunter looking in and finding out were the head quarters of Circle Daybreak was. He left the information about Jewel outside his mind so that Hunter could detect it and see it with his mind and senses. Hunter was watching Scott closely and Scott saw his eyes light up again when he caught hold of the information Scott was sending out.  
  
"Very well go and get this girl this.. Jewel from New Orleans with some of my men and bring her to me. We will find out what is so special about this girl" Hunter said and he turned away to look at the dead body" And when we have finished we will have us a meal"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jewel got the welcome home that she had expected from her family. Her mother fussed over her and asked her what she had been doing. Jewel really truly wished she could tell her but said that she had met up with some old friends. Her brother said it had been boring without her around and that he had had nobody to annoy. When she went to see Catherine she asked about the people living upstairs, Scott's parents and Catherine said that they had moved a week before Jewel had come back. That was good. It was essential that if she was going to forget this whole thing that she wasn't reminded of vampires. But that didn't mean there weren't other vampires in the city. Something worse.  
  
There was something in the city that was worse then Scott, worse then his blood lust, and it wanted the city. She didn't even understand it but it was as if it was in the air and she could taste and smell it, almost touch it but never quite. This thing was coming for them all. Circle Daybreak could help her but she couldn't go back to them, not after what she had done and pretty soon most of them would be dead. That was if Scott found Hunter.  
  
She tried to stop thinking of Scott for it was painful almost unbearable. He had left her for good now and ignored her cries and calls for help and forgiveness. It seemed she was dead to him now. The soulmate connection was still there, stills strong but it was as if it was on hold until they met again.  
  
A week passed and nothing happened, no word of Scott or Circle daybreak. She wanted to ring Rashel to ask if everything was ok but she didn't Rashel to get mad at her. She still had the stake Rashel and Quinn had given her for Christmas in a trunk in her cupboard but she didn't get it out. She didn't need reminding that if Scott came for her or her family she would have to use it on him that was if he didn't kill her first. On the Saturday night Michael announced that he was going out on a date with a girlfriend. Her mother was to be going out to a party with friends from work, which meant Jewel would be left alone. She wouldn't have minded being alone that was if she didn't know what went ump in the night. She could often see a sort of scene from wizard of Oz with her walking through a dark ally" Vampires Werewolves and Witches, Vampires Werewolves and witches" although she was a little scared she told her mother she would be ok and that she should go out and enjoy her evening.  
  
Jewel ordered a pizza after her mother had left and started looking through the videos and DVD's in the cabernet trying to find a decent film to watch. She found one of her favourites The Lion King and stuck it on. She loved Disney films and it amazed her how much Disney films really did relate to real life. Like the Little Mermaid. Two lovers that cannot be together because they are different. Then there was beauty and the beast but thinking about that was painful. Scott was like the beast but only this time there was noting good inside that love could bring out, only evil. She started crying silently and had to wipe the tears away before going to the door for the pizza. She paid and closed the door.  
  
Cheese and Tomato her favourite pizza and it smelt wonderful. She settled back down on the sofa to watch The Simpsons. When she finished the pizza she was still hungry and very thirsty so she got a bowl of popcorn and a can of cola out of the fridge. She had just settled down again when there was a loud knock at the door. She had probably paid the pizza guy wrong. She set her drink and popcorn down on the table and got up to open the door. She opened it but to her surprise nobody stood there. Kids down the hall, she thought but then looked at the clock. Gone 10. She knew for a fact the kids were in bed at 9 having babysitting for them a few times. She slammed the door shut quickly.  
  
He was here. He was playing with her. She ran into her bedroom and pulled the trunk out of the cupboard throwing back the lid and she pulled out the stake holding it in front of her as if Scott was about to jump out of the shadows and attack her. She wasn't going to wait for him to kill all her neighbours. She had to at least try and stop him. Like Thierry had said she was special but how she didn't know. Maybe she was about to find out.  
  
Back into the living room she went still holding she stake out in front of her. Everything was as she had left it, cushion on the floor, Simpsons on, drink and popcorn on the small table. The door was still shut and if it had been opened she would have heard it. If it was him wouldn't he have attacked now? No there was nothing for it she would have to open the door and take a look. Trying to pluck up her little courage she stepped forwards her hands shaking her throat dry. He heartbeat so madly she was surprised her chest hadn't burst out. She pushed herself forwards slowly feeling that any moment might be her last and she stopped near the door. She laid her ear against the door and listened carefully for the slightest sound. There was none. But Scott could make no sounds.  
  
Ok girl, do it. Don't think about it just do it but be ready with the stake. She grabbed the door handle and held on to it so tight that the cold metal bit into her skin and her knuckles were white. Quick and she could she pushed it down and pulled open the door.  
  
The hallway was deserted. She held her breath waiting.waiting.waiting.  
  
Had the noise really come from the door? Was she so sure? She still held the stake in front of her just in case he was there but was it just her mind playing tricks on her. A cat suddenly appeared and hissed at her its golden eyes shinning its black hair on end. The stupid cat, if there had been a noise it must have been the cat. The she remembered something. Cats hated vampires. She turned round to slam the door shut but she wasn't quick enough, a hand grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against a wall. It tightened on her windpipe and there was pain running up and down her spine where she had hi the wall.but it wasn't Scott. She could see it wasn't him but she had been able to sense it wasn't him for there was no connection. This vampire was nothing to her.  
  
She tried to cry and out she could hardly breath never mind speak or shout. The vampire who held her was taller then Scott with blond hair like Ash's but a little shorter. His eyes glowed silver and she watched as he hissed and his lips drew back to reveal curved fangs pearly white and lethal. She moved to try and hit him in the stomach with her hand but he caught it quick as lighting, and held it tight.  
  
"Loosen your hold a little bit" came a cold voice" We wouldn't want her dying on us before we get her to Hunter."  
  
The grip on her throat loosened a little and she could breathe better. Behind the blond vampire she could see the blue eyes and the black hair of Scott. He gave a sickly smile.  
  
"I knew it was you" She croaked" I knew you would come for me"  
  
"Of course I would come for you my love" Sneered Scott. Another vampire came out of her bedroom." Anything there?"  
  
"Nothing no one"  
  
"Well your very lucky your mother and brother are out because we would have had to kill them. Couldn't have any witnesses and it would have bee fun" Said Scott" Your coming with us"  
  
The hand around her throat released her and she moved away from the wall. She took her chance and flipped the stake from behind her and stuck into the heart of the vampire. He roared and lunged at her but she dodged him just in time and fell to the floor. The vampire she had staked had also fallen to the floor were he withered around like a snake, snarling loudly his fangs longer then she had ever seen fangs. She got up quickly stumbling but before she could escape she had been grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor. The other vampire loomed over her his eyes gleaming with a menacing light. Her back ached and she had banged her head on the floor. Se felt it and felt a large lump. Scott had let out a cruel laugh.  
  
"I guess he never expected that" Said Scott amused. Her kicked the now still form of the vampire. She looked at it and saw that the flesh had melted away and the skin had become tough and a brown colour, light leather. There was no light in the eyes which showed that the life was gone and the spirit of the vampire had moved onto wherever vampires went when they left their physical body.  
  
"Why?" She sobbed angry tears leaking from her eyes. She would die like this. She would find a way to save herself because nobody was here to do it for her. Scott was lost to her now.  
  
"You know why human vermin" Snarled Scott" There is something Circle Daybreak know about you, something that they think is good and Hunter wants to know what it is"  
  
Hunter, the vampire Thierry had said he would go to. He really had gone to him and if anything Hunter had made him even more frightening. If this was the grandson then she would hate to meet the grandfather but she had a feeling that she might soon, if she stayed alive that was.  
  
"You said you didn't hate me" She whispered" I saw something in your eyes something that was different. You cared. For that second you cared about are connection, Circle daybreak and me"  
  
"Oh again with the damn connection!" he said" There is no such thing! Its just some silly story Circle Daybreak cooked up"  
  
She looked at him mystified. How could he say that after what they had both felt and shared? They were connected. You couldn't talk to people through minds without being connected in some way. Why was he being like this? Because Hunter had got to him and made him even worse.  
  
"Please don't do this. I'm not going to tell anyone about the Nightworld I swear just please leave me" She pleaded.  
  
"Sorry no can do" he sneered" I'm taking you to the Black Rose"  
  
Black Rose. She looked down at the ring on her finger, the ring she hadn't taken off and somewhere along the line forgotten to take off. Did he girl her it? Now that she thought about it, it must have been him. There was no message from whom it was from because he wouldn't have wanted her to know it was him to had sent it. Also he had mentioned a Black Rose. Was it a clue?  
  
"You sent it didn't you?" She heard herself saying almost as if she didn't have control.  
  
"Maybe I did maybe i didn't" He whispered staring her in the eyes. Her head gave a painful thump and she was starting to get a headache. If she wanted to live she had no choice but to go with them. She stood up slowly, her knees shaking and stared Scott in the face.  
  
"Take me to Hunter then" 


End file.
